Assimilation
by uss71832
Summary: Dr. Lieter Greenbox has been released from MegaKat City Asylum with a clean bill of health but what he now carries within him will make him the most dangerous opponent the SWAT Kats will face! (I DO NOT own SWAT Kats, Crystal Singer or anything at all in fact...) This is a work in progress


Dr. Lieter Greenbox smiled at Dr. Grayson and shook his hand. "I'm going to miss you."

Dr. Grayson shook his hand with both of his. "You've made excellent progress while here. Don't forget your follow up appointments and don't forget that you'll be able to call us at any time."

Dr. Greenbox picked up his bag and walked out of the MegaKat City Asylum and closed the gate behind him. Then he grinned. _'About time we were released. Now to find a way to join with you again, Zed.'_

_ "We are together, my Creator." _Zed's voice echoed in his mind. He climbed into the cab that was ordered for him and gave the cab driver his address. _'Fools, thinking that our joining and after was madness, when it was absolute perfection, a merging of kat and machine.' _

When they got to the apartment complex, Greenbox widened his eyes at the meter, making it ten dollars cheaper than before. He learned after he awoke at MegaKat General Hospital was that he could manuipiate electronic equipment, making it do whatever he wanted. He didn't need a surge coat to do this. He knew that it was the merging of his mind with Zed's that had done it. Zed had taught him to control it and to relish the power it brought him. The cabbie just rubbed his head and shrugged, accepting the money Greenbox gave him and vowing to have the meter looked at when he got back to his station.

On Monday morning, he reported back to his job at MegaKat City University. Headmistress Ganter came to his office to see him. She shook his hand warmly. "I'm so glad to see that you are doing so well, Professor."

He smiled at her and shakily put a hand up to his head. "I want to apologize for what happened, Headmistress. I, I don't know what had come over me at the time and I don't remember much of after until recently." He staggered against his desk for effect. Ganter reached out to him to steady him, a look of concern over her face that sickened him. He waved her off. "I'm all right, Headmistress. I just want to get back to work."

"Of course, Professor, I'll expect your monthly reports as usual to keep the Board of Directors apprised."

"Yes, of course. I hope you won't expect me to make my last project again." He laughed nervously.

She smiled back at him and nodded, then left. He closed the door behind her and leaned against it. _"Disgusting, these inferior kats."_

He went to his computer and began looking up information on Hard Drive and Professor Hackle. _"Why are we looking up information on this kats, my Creator?"_

_ "Because they have come as close as we have in achieving total perfection. The blending of kat and machine."_

He soon sat back a moment, then hacked into the Enforcer net and soon obtained information on Hard Drive, Professor Hackle and the Metallikats. He read over the information quickly and nodded. "We know what to do to bring about the perfection we came upon months ago. " He closed his search engine down and erased the traces of his hacking and opened his engineering application, taking up the stylus in his paw. He looked down at it with disgust. What he did with his frail body was now clumsy and cumbersome to his mind.

_"We can see with our eyes." _Zed whispered.

Greenbox lifted his lips in a grin and closed his eyes. He felt his paw move

and relished the feel of he and Zed working in conjunction. He felt his other paw move up and his fingers tap the keys, both working faster and faster. He opened his eyes a few minutes later and narrowed his eyes at it, grinning.

"Yesssssss." He hissed. "This is the way we will bring perfection to MegaKat City and the world. Once we do, they'll all understand."

In another part of the city, three kats were watching the news while downing their breakfast. "I can't believe that Greenbox has been released into normal kat society." Chance grumbled, buttering his muffin.

"Hey, he served his time and has been declared sane." Jake said, raising his coffee cup and looking at Marissa with a pleading look. She sighed and shook her head at him, smiling and bringing over coffee with a large stack of pancakes.

"You just like coming over for my cooking." She ruffled his hair through his hat and dodged his slapping paw. Chance snorted at him.

She retreated to the counter and turned around with her cup in hand. "I happen to agree with you Jake. Look at Lenny Ringtail, he's made more of a success after his encounter with MadKat, yes he's still mostly insane, but as long as he's taking his medications, why not let him be a member of society?"

"Sorry, but Marissa you weren't there when he lost it. There's just something about him I just don't trust." Chance said, glowering at the TV with slitted eyes.

"Well, I hope that you just hold your judgment off for a while longer, let him prove himself. Since I've never met him, I can't tell you my impression of him." She looked at her watch. "You guys better finish up and get going. You'll need to open up soon and I'm due at the school."

"Yes ma'am." They intoned, Chance winking at her and giving her a jaunty salute. She came over to him and kissed him, snatching off his hat and going upstairs with it on her head backwards, like he wore it.

"Ha, got an extra one at the garage." He popped the rest of the muffin in his mouth and carried his dishes to the sink. Jake sighed and finished off his coffee and pancakes. They collected their lunches and left for the garage.

"So how's the wedding plans going on so far?"

"I guess all right. Mari wants to start planning after we talk to her dad about getting engaged."

"I thought you already talked to him. "

He grinned sideways at Jake. "I did, but she doesn't know about it."

Jake snorted with laughter and gave Chance a brotherly slap on the shoulder. "Hey, we forgot to remind Mari to come to the hanger later to recharge those green crystals to power that shield. Until I get parts for that scrambler, we're sitting ducks." After that last adventure with Greenbox, Mari reminded them that some crystals shorted out electrical tracking systems, so she installed a crystal net in the hangar and charged it with green crystals, scrambling any system over it, making it look like a natural 'dead zone.' It had proved useful, but Chance and Jake couldn't sing the notes required to charge them. Jake had come close, but he still shattered the crystal. Chance didn't even want to try, after the last failed attempt with Jake had them jumping behind things to avoid being sliced to bits by the flying shards of crystal.

"Oh crud, I forgot. Maybe that's why she snitched my hat, so she can bring it later." He pulled out his cell phone and hit the button.

"Forget something, handsome?"

"Actually I did. You have an appointment at the garage tonight."

She laughed merrily. "I remembered, that's why I snitched your hat."

"Hah on you, got another one at the garage."

She snorted. "I'll see you later hot stuff."

"What do you mean we've been hacked?" Commander Ferel bellowed at the kat who had barged into Steele's office. He'd just happened to be coming to see Steele about redeployment issues when he heard the officer tell Steele that the net had been hacked and they couldn't find a trace of the hacker.

The officer snapped to attention and swallowed nervously. "I was telling Commander Steele that I had arrived in the office and was signing in when my hacker program came up with the alert. I tried tracing it down, but whoever did it was good. He or she erased any trace of the entry. All that notified us was my hacker program."

"I thought you techno geeks had a program to stop this!"

"We did sir, but whoever went through it went through like our firewalls didn't even exist. It wasn't Hard Drive that much we know. He still is pretty sloppy with his entrys. We included a program to track him if he physically went through the system and that's clean."

"So we have an unknown here."

"Yes sir.

"Sir, I really don't like the feeling I'm getting." Commander Steele said.

Ferel looked with surprise at his Second in Command. "You're finally developing some sense, Steele, because I don't like it either. "

He turned to the officer "Do whatever you have to find out who did it and get some different protections on our firewalls. Understood?"

"Yes sir, I'd already left some officers doing just that sir."

"Good officer, I expect a report by the end of the day."

The other officer saluted and ran for the door, knowing that in computer time, that really was too short of time.

"Steele, I want you to put out an ABP out of Hard Drive. He's been too quiet lately. I want him flushed out into the open and brought in for questioning."

"Yes sir, I'll take care of this personally."

Hours later, both of his officers reported dead ends. "I don't want to hear that nothing has been found. I want results."

However, months passed and nothing was found and there were no more intrusions into the Enforcer net that couldn't be tracked. Ferel still didn'


End file.
